1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable target mount. More specifically, the present invention relates to a target mount for use in a shooting range or similar facility.
2. State of the Art
Target mounts are commonly used in shooting ranges and similar facilities to hold or position bullet targets. While target mounts are available, they suffer from some limitations which make them more difficult to use. In mounting targets, it is sometimes necessary to utilize a target mount which not only attaches to the bottom of a target, but which supports the top of the target as well. Such mounts have arms which extend upwardly to secure the top of the target, and which are thus exposed to bullets. These arms are a nuisance when not in use as they may cause ricochets or may interfere with shooting at the targets which are in use and which are positioned adjacent one of these arms. It is not uncommon to have multiple different types of targets at a shooting range. These are often arranged in rows across the range. If a front row is not in use, the target mounts may partially obstruct another row further to the back. This is especially true if the targets in use are moving targets.
Additionally, it is often desirable to mount a number of targets at the same height at a shooting range. The shooting range floor, however, is often not at a consistent height, especially in outdoor shooting ranges. It is often difficult to adjust the height of available target mounts so as to provide a consistent mounting height for the bullet targets. In some cases, it is simply aesthetically pleasing to have a group of targets at a consistent height. It is also desirable to have some uniformity in target mounting heights. Some targets are mounted to a target actuator which rotates or otherwise moves the target. These targets are often ganged together so that a series of targets function together, typically operating from a common cable or rope. It this situation, it is important to have the targets mounted at a proper height so that the target actuators operate properly. However, it is not uncommon for the ground a shooting range to be uneven. It is thus further desirable to provide a target mount which is adjustable.
Additionally, it is often desirable to use targets of different sizes. If a small target is used, the top of the target may be well below the support arm which acts to hold up the top of the target. Thus, the attachment mechanism for attaching the support arm to the target may need to be replaced. It is thus desirable to provide a target mount which is easily adjusted to varying floor heights, and which is adjustable after installation to accommodate varying targets and target actuators. It is further desirable to provide a target mount which allows parts of the mount extending into the line of fire to be removed from the line of fire when not in use without requiring extensive disassembly of the mount.